


Are we taking snacks along?

by w_x_2



Series: TVD_las [2]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan wants to go on a picnic with Damon, Damon wants snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picnic?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For Round 1, Challenge 2 of TVD_las.

“You want to do what?” Damon asked with a mocking tone.  
  
“I want to go out to our fields and have a picnic.”  
  
“A picnic?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s pathetic,” the older vampire stated, sure of himself. “Why would we do that?”  
  
“Me and you, relax.”  
  
“You, me? I dunno, seems a little ... unnatural.”  
  
“Can you just, you know, not be negative for a second? Please?”  
  
“Fine,” Damon huffed. “But a picnic?”  
  
“Yes, you know, a picnic: an excursion or outing in which the participants carry food with them and share a meal in the open air.”  
  
“Fine, fine, just spare me your dictionary citations!” Damon muttered as he looked evilly at Stefan. His brother was hovering over a wooden basket, arranging things and moving quickly from one side of the kitchen to the other as he filled up the basket.  _Their picnic basket_. Damon sneered at the thought. “I just hope you don’t expect me to do anything.”  
  
“Did I ask you to?” Stefan threw a smile his way before continuing his task.  
  
“Hm. Well, are we taking  _snacks_  along?”  
  
“Yes we are, but not the kind of snacks you’re thinking.”  
  
“I thought we were supposed to enjoy ourselves and relax.”  
  
“Well, it’s just me and you, so forget the  _snacks_.” With a change of thought, Stefan turned, and in the space of a heartbeat stood in front of his older brother. “I might actually have something." A smile on his lips.  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
“Remember my little  _phase_?”  
  
“Do you still have the blood bags?” Damon asked with a smirk, rushing to the basement and going for the refrigerator which Stefan had kept filled with the blood bags. He quickly opened the lid upwards and stared in amazement before turning to look at the other Salvatore. “They are very many, my brother; are you sure you stopped drinking out of them?”  
  
“Don’t look at me with those little judgy eyes,” Stefan said before answering, “Yes, I have.”  
  
“Then why keep them around?”  
  
“For occasions like these.”  
  
“For picnics? How long have you been planning this?”  
  
“It just came to my mind this morning.”  
  
“Right, well. Can I take some? Or will you go wild when you smell the blood?”  
  
“You can take ‘em,” Stefan assured him.  
  
“And you won’t want any?”  
  
“That’s a stupid question—of course I will.”  
  
“Then I won’t take them. No point in tempting you.”  
  
“I won’t drink straight from the bag.”  
  
“Oh?” Damon asked as Stefan came up close to him.  
  
“First, I’ll let you drink, and then after it’s made a few circulations along your body, I’ll bite into your neck.” Stefan’s fangs were drawn, grazing along his neck but not breaking the skin. “And drink from it. It tastes so much better like that, enough  _human_  to satisfy but not make me addicted, and enough  _you_  to heat me up.”


	2. Snack Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damon is the snack and Stefan is intently waiting for him to reach the 'Medium Well' degree of doneness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tree

It had been exactly six minutes since Damon had stopped drinking from the blood bags, the older Salvatore was talking but Stefan couldn’t hear him. He was too focused on the beat of Damon’s heart pumping blood, turning fresh blood into used blood, mixing it with Damon’s own.

 

He could feel his fangs drawing and the skin on his face hardening and shrivelling. Stefan was hungry, and his brother had just what he needed.

 

* * *

 

Damon was aware that Stefan was more focused on the blood pumping through his veins than on his words, but he thought that Stefan was paying at least a little attention to his conversation. So he was rather surprised to suddenly find himself with his back against a tree. Stefan biting his neck with one hand holding Damon’s hip possessively and the other hand holding his neck so it was propped in the best way for easy access. His brother wedged a leg between Damon’s own, rubbing his thigh against Damon’s cock at the same time that he rubbed his own cock against the older Salvatore’s hip.

 

Damon moaned, his hands grabbing Stefan’s shoulders, not to push him away but instead to hold him closer.

 

“Fuck,” the older vampire croaked as he rubbed himself against Stefan.

 

Damon could feel Stefan getting stronger as his little brother sucked his blood. Grabbing him more strongly and holding him more forcefully against the tree as he took longer and fuller swallows, moaning at the taste.

 

Stefan’s hand moved from Damon’s hip to his trousers, trying to undo them for a brief second before he pulled at them and ripped them open.

 

“Easy, Tiger,” Damon chuckled as he instead patiently undid his brother’s trousers.

 

Stefan released his neck and Damon felt the broken skin starting to heal. “Easy?” Stefan asked with a sly smirk as he licked his lips clean, his vampire features still prominent on his face. “I thought you knew what we came here for.”

 

Damon chuckled once more before the smile was wiped off his face as Stefan locked lips with him in an urgent kiss, grazing his lips with his fangs so that more blood dripped out.

 

Stefan adjusted his body, and Damon felt their cocks brush again each others, and then his little brother’s hand was there, stroking them both with quick, tight and excruciating but _oh-_ so-pleasurable drags.

 


End file.
